A Mistake
by FictionWriter9619
Summary: Kate Beckett and Rick Castle. Detective and writer. Who would have thought? See how their story unfolds. Enjoy! Chapter ! is now UP after a month of terrible waiting!
1. CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer for ALL CHAPTERS: I do not own any of the CASTLE characters. All previous history of the characters belongs to ABC including quotes from the show. All description of "sets" from the show: ie: his apt, the precinct, are original to ABC. I do not own books such as HEAT WAVE, etc or any other objects from the show.**

CHAPTER 1

Yet another case closed. This one being practically a no-brainer, Katherine Beckett reluctantly picked up a pen and started to write the mandatory police report. Just as she was about to head the page with "CASE 16-57E," she smelled this artificial, yet addicting cherry scent. Smiling, she brought the fairly unused pen up to her face and examined the thin line of lettering inscribed. It read, "To Kate Beckett, an extraordinary detective and friend.-Rick" Actually laughing out loud, she remembered the moment when Richard Castle had given her a long thin red velvet box with elaborate silver and gold embroidery.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to a few months ago. It's Kate Beckett's birthday and she sits at her desk filling out a search warrant and typing long text to Josh. Just as she is about to hit send, Castle approaches and sits down next to her and Beckett forgets about it entirely.<em>

When Castle handed Kate the gorgeous rectangular box, she just stared and almost dropped it.

"Castle, what's this?" she inquired with a perplexed expression.

"A present, open it." Castle replied with a cheeky wink.

She delicately opened the box, pressing her lips together and squinting as if she was afraid what was inside. Castle was watching her with baited breath and a hawks stare.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Thank you. It's really very thoughtful." she said genuinely.

"That's all? Anything else? I mean considering..."

"What do you expect? For me to drone on and on for hours about it? Alright... It is really sweet of you and I do love it! I didn't think you went for anything atypical. I can't believed you remembered that I love cherries! Thank you, it actually means something. Where did you have this made?"

"Kate, you know me better, remember, just because motorcycle boy would have gotten you something pre-made...Well actually, that's my point, I'm nothing like motorcycle boy."

"Now you're putting your toe over the line. Don't bring him into this Castle. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Just forget it... point taken."

"Okay...but you were saying 'considering'... Considering WHAT exactly?"

"No nothing, it's not a big deal. I just thought you noticed."

"Noticed what? CASTLE, Tell me what you were going to say!"

"Well since I've known you for over 2 years... It's actually not that big of a deal... So don't freak out when-"

"CUT TO THE CHASE CASTLE." Beckett cut him off.

"Well I thought you'd freak out when you found out it was a 16k gold pen..." said Rick bracing himself for a shouting match. Any minute now... and...

"A WHATTTTTT CASTLE?"

And the argument continued for 15 minutes to follow. Prices were discussed and when it was discovered the pen was 5grand, Beckett flatly refused to except the gift no matter how special or original it was. But strangely, Castle won this time. And remember that text to Josh from Kate? She completely forgot about it.

* * *

><p>Beckett grinned again. How did she get to be here, writing a police report on the "Cavalo" crime with a 16k gold pen that Richard Castle had given her. What made her keep it? She began scribbling the time and date of the murder, when it was solved, etc, just the basics. Then grudgingly she added, "with the assistance of Richard Castle, writer." A few years back she would cringe away from this part of the report. She hated help from anyone, let alone an egotistical, famous, and cocky writer. It still was a task to admit Rick Castle could help her on some of the toughest crime cases. True this one was easy, but the others, particularly the ones regarding her mother could not have been solved without Castle's support.<p>

In addition to the coffee she looked forward to that he brought her every morning, a small part of her liked that their first estranged and complicated partnership had reached a close friendship. Returning to her work, she quickly finished the last of the police report and picked up her stuff.

Just as Beckett was leaving she remembered her dinner plans with Josh. Oh... was that today? She was already running 15 minutes late and the restaurant was all the way across town, she wouldn't get there till 9 and it was already 8:15. Why hadn't he called? Wasn't he worried that something had happened to her? She checked phone and surprisingly saw a phone icon with an X8 on the right corner. How could she have not heard him call...8 times! She must have silenced her phone when going to a crime scene and forgot to turn the ringer up. Running out the door while listening to the 4 voicemails saying "Kate are you ok?" "Kate you were supposed to text me when you left the precinct" "Kate Beckett what happened" "Kate, I'm going out to look for you now." Sighing, she pressed 3, speed dial for Josh.

He picked up and said, "I've been so worried. What happened?"

Kate made all kinds of excuses but she could still detect suspicion in Josh's voice. She couldn't just tell him that she'd been thinking about a memory of Richard Castle-who just happened to be speed dial #2- and lost track of time.

She ended the conversation with "I'm so sorry. Can we reschedule?"

"Whatever..." was the only reply Josh had as he hung up, leaving Beckett feeling guilty. They had made these plans two weeks ago and it was one of those rare moments when they were both free. It was a extremely fancy restaurant and hard to get reservations and she just completely forgot. For a split of a second she felt as if her memory of "the Castle moment", as Kate called it, was completely worth it. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she thought of ways to make it up to him.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Thank you so much for 19 story alert subscriptions and my first three reviews! :) Here's the second chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2<span>

Now her evening was clear, Kate wondered what to do. Her conscience wanted to call Josh and apologize but she knew she had to let him get over his anger. She'd apologize tomorrow. She desperately needed Lanie at this moment but knew she had plans with Esposito. Oh Esplainie, as Castle called them. Kevin Ryan was with Jenny at the movies so he wasn't an option and the chief was busy doing paperwork back at the precinct. By process of elimination, Katherine Beckett was left with only one option, Richard Castle. She had planned to go see Castle from the moment her plans with Josh were cancelled but she needed to rule out all her options so she didn't have to admit to herself he was her first choice no matter what.

What would Lanie say if she could hear the thoughts thundering through Kate's mind? They would always reminisce crazy moments and reactions together which included some of their closest and funniest conversations but this was one thing that Kate would not and could not discuss with her. Lanie, (as well as Ryan, Esposito, and the Captain-but mostly Lanie) had been expecting the great "Caskett" couple to get together for years, but here they were, true, closer than ever, but still friends. I guess you could call them best friends but it was something more than that. Everyone except Castle and Beckett themselves knew about the deep feelings circling the air between them. Sometimes, unintentionally of course, common objects were used in metaphorical phrases to hint at the true emotions between the writer and the detective.

Finally deciding to follow her own path-no offense to Lanie and the others-she decided to go over to Castle's. She'd call, just to be polite, but if he didn't pick up she was still paying him a visit. It took her a full two minutes to make her decision and call. Finally, she hit speed dial #2 and Rick's iPhone started ringing.

"Hello, it's Richard Castle, just NY. (pause)" said Castle's voice.

"Hey Castle, very funny, would you mind if-" started Beckett but was cut off.

"I can't pick up the phone right now, but please leave a message and I might call back depending on WHO you are."

A very disappointed Beckett sighed and recollected that Castle had told her he'd be changing his voicemail soon. After the short beep, she left him a hasty message. "Hey Castle, I'm coming over. See you soon." Changing into skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, she headed out walking toward the subway at a brisk pace. After traveling 6 stops, she got out of the middle car and headed up the stairs. The entire journey she was thinking of an excuse to make when Rick would ask her why she had come if there hadn't been a murder. Just as she arrived at the his building she saw Gina running away with tears in her eyes. Realizing it wasn't a good night for Castle she turned in the opposite direction and started walking back to the subway. Just as a wave of frustration crashed down upon her, Castle spotted her and yelled, "Hey Beckett, wait up."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it was really short, but it's just a sneak peek of the next chapter. Where a really big topic that will affect Beckett and Castle's relationship will be discussed. Also I just posted the other chapter two days ago so I want to keep my chapters kind of spaced out. How did you like it? Too boring? It's more of an insight into the mind of Kate Beckett and how she her feelings are changing about Castle. <strong>


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Thanks for all the support :) I can't believe it's already been two weeks since I updated! Sorry for my sporadic updates. Here's another short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, ABC Castle, Castle's loft, Remy's, etc...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3<span>

After calling to the tall graceful woman with chestnut hair flowing slightly past her shoulders, Rick Castle started galloping toward her.

"Hey, detective Beckett, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure? Who's the victim?"

"Actually..." she said nervously biting her lip.

"Why detective, did you just want to see my ruggedly handsome self? Couldn't go without me for more than a day?" asked Castle winking.

"Oh shut up, my plans were ruined...Can I hang out with you tonight?"

"Plans? With motorcycle boy-I mean, man? Sure, you're welcome anytime at my house."

"I'd say 'thank you', but then you'd say 'always', there'd be a happy look of understanding between us, and I think we've done that plenty of times."

"Yeah, I've noticed. You know, I actually need to-." cut off by Beckett.

"Can we go inside first? I'm really tired, had long day at work."

"Sure. What were you working on and why wasn't I invited?"

"Oh just paperwork and what not, a minor crime that you probably wouldn't have been interested in."

"Oh. You know I'd never miss a chance to solve some gruesome murder together with New York's finest detective." He offered her his hand and shoulder to lean on but she raised her eyebrows and said, " Castle, I can walk, I'm not that tired.

Once settled on the couch, Castle brought Kate a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla.

"I know it's no Starbucks, but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks, it's exactly what I wanted now. So what did Gina want from you?" Beckett asked inquisitively and a bit nosily.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well, she came over here to ask if I _really_ meant to end it with her on the phone. She was wondering if we had another chance, if I didn't just break up with her because it felt right at the time, like a spur of the moment kind of thing." said Castle grudgingly.

"Well, was it? Are you seriously back together? With Gina?" replied an almost angry Beckett.

"No, we're not. I told her I ended it, and that was that. That's why she ran away crying-I don't know if you saw or not."

"I did, but I just wasn't able to differentiate between happy tears or sad tears."

"Why do you care so much anyway? Jealous?"

"Castle, me? Jealous? In your dreams! I was merely wondering. I don't think she was right for you anyway."

"Whatever you say detective. You hungry? I can make you a smorelet. It's a cross between a smore and an oml-"

_Kate interrupted, _"Castle I know, Alexis informed me immediately and warned me that if you ever offered me one I should run and hide."

"You're in touch with Alexis? Since when?"

"Since a long time. She sometimes asks for my help on homework assignments and advice in general."

"Why do I _not_ know this?"

"I don't know, but it's nothing too secretive."

"I'm just shocked Alexis doesn't tell me everything anymore!"

"Castle, she's getting older and in case you haven't noticed, _teenagers keep secrets, _it's only natural."

"But Alexis...never!" he spluttered.

"_Even_ Alexis, Castle. But I am hungry, can we order in or go out?" replied a perfectly cool Beckett.

"Like a date?"

"You wish. Like friends."

"Alright, alright, but you're spoiling all the fun. Where shall we go?"

"Remy's? Or are you up for a more fancy restaurant?"

"Remy's sounds good."

"Remy's it is."

"But wait."

"WHAT is it now Castle?"

"I just wanted to say, once we get there, remind me that there's something I need to ask you."

"Okay."

There walked out the front door and didn't notice they had their arms looped together the entire way to the restaurant. All Beckett could concentrate on was what Castle was going to ask her while Castle could only focus on how to phrase the important impeding question.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was short. I was wondering whether I should take a turn for a more serious story or make it really fluffy and sweet. Your choice! Just click the little button that says review right under this. It will only take a minute and you don't even need an account :). <strong>


	4. CHAPTER 4

**So here's a longer chapter. To make up for my previous lack of consistent posting, here it is 3 days after chpt3. Mainly fluffy, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own CASTLE, props, Castle locations, ETC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

They reached Remy's in 15 minutes. Finally getting to the front of the endless line, Kate was about to order a small soup and a hot dog when Rick asked for the "many meats and more" deluxe platter.

"Castle, that serves two, are you really going to eat _that much?_"

"Why really detective, how rude of you to comment on my figure, I just happen to be in _great _shape. Have you _seen_ my abs?" replied Rick.

"No I haven't, nor do I want to anytime soon, so don't you dare even _think _of trying to show me, _especially_ not in public."

"You're no fun, I think you'd be impressed." said a slightly dejected Castle. Beckett, even through her denial, and although she'd never admit it, was now curious about Richard Castle's abs. Castle, on the other hand, saw her eyes wander down to his stomach area but decided not to comment.

"But no, I am not eating it all myself, I was hoping you'd share it with me." continued Rick.

"Actually, I was going for healthier. A soup? Maybe a salad?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, please?"

"Alright! Just stop acting like a five year old. I guess some meat won't kill me once in a while." said Beckett grudgingly out of resignation.

"Yessssss! And don't worry, I assure you that you won't regret it!" replied Castle, almost too excited for words.

"I better not." muttered Kate.

One ordered, the meat platter made its way to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"I'll get the silverware," and off bounded Castle. Just then, Kate's cell buzzed and the screen showed a new text from Josh. It read, _"I overreacted, sorry. I know you're always so busy, it's just my excitement for our special dinner date took control over me. Wanna come over in 30? I bought chicken." _Beckett was revisited by the same pang of guilt that hit her when she missed their plans. Why did Josh have such bad timing? _"Sorry, can't" _she wrote back. One minute later she received, _"Why not?"_ Just then, Castle arrived and Kate decided to ignore the text. Hastily stowing her phone away in a safe place she inquired,

"Hey, what took so long?"

"Oh, just a bunch of piranas fighting for the last of the silverware. That reminds me, I have bad news. By the time I made it to the counter, there was only one fork left."

After 10 minutes of thoroughly searching both floors of the restaurant in vain, Castle and Beckett returned to their table.

"Well, we could always share and I could feed you."

"No thanks, how about you eat, then I'll eat after." said Beckett flatly.

"The food will be so cold by then." complained Castle.

"I'll deal with-" but Kate never finished her sentence because Rick had just stuffed their only fork, now laden in bits of beef, peas, and rice, into her mouth. Castle couldn't hear her muffled protests seeing as he was busy deciding what to feed Beckett next. However, before he could do so much as go near her mouth with the fork, she held his nose between two fingers and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Apples, apples!" Rick yelped and begged Kate to release him. Then, "What did you do that for?"

"Isn't it _obvious _Castle? Don't _EVER_ try and force feed me again unless you want the entire city to hear you yelp in agony a million times louder than you did just now."

"You know, most people would be flattered that _the Richard Castle_ fed them from _the same_ fork that he was using."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm _not _most people."

"I know that. You are extraordinary. Now will you quit complaining and tell me how you liked the dish?" Stunned at these words, Beckett quickly grabbed the fork from Castle, took another bite, and replied, "Not bad, not bad. Actually, delicious!"

"Hah! I knew you'd like it." Just then, Beckett stabbed the fork into a giant piece of chicken and stuffed it in Castle's mouth. Coughing and spluttering, Castle said "Whatt-Whyyyy, BECKETT!"

"Payback is sweee-ettt Rick, you totally deserved that."

Castle just stared at her.

"Castle, snap out of it. Oh come-on, it was funny." she said.

"You called me Rick." he replied hesitantly.

"So? You call me Kate all the time. Your name is Rick, right?"

"Yes, yes, I suppose so, but you've only called me that a couple of times before and its _different_ to hear you say it, a _good_ different."

"Oh, ok. Whatever. Now, back to reality. What was the question you wanted to ask me?" said Kate trying to change the topic.

"Oh that. Well, now might not be the right time to tell you." Rick, who seemed to be getting closer every minute to Kate did _not _want to spoil this moment with startling news.

"Castle, spit it out, NOW. You've had me wait this entire dinner, trying to distract me _even though_ you asked me to remind you. I'm waiting to hear whatever it is."

"Hold on, hold on. You've been _eager_ to her what _I _have to say? That's new. "

"I wouldn't say 'eager' exactly, just wondering. That's hardly the point, there you go with your distractions again! Just tell me, I'll know sooner or later anyway. I always know."

"Ok fine. But actually there are two things. First, remember Natalie Rhodes?"

"How could I ever forget?" grinned Beckett sarcastically. Boy had that woman given her so much grief.

"Well, the director of _Heat Wave_ was really unsatisfied with her acting."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, it really is. She was growing on me. But guess what!"

"What Castle?"

"She will be coming back to the precinct to get a more detailed idea on the inspiration for _Heat Wave,_ you. "

"She who? Rhodes? No way."

"Sorry it's too late to cancel, she'll be here tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? CASTLE! You didn't even ask me!" Beckett shrieked.

"What was there to ask? She needed help, and I gladly offered. Everyone else at the precinct seemed ok with it,"

"Everyone else? They all knew? When were you going to tell me?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, sorry. But that isn't the big thing I wanted to ask you."

"I don't know if I can handle something else this huge. You need to let this sink in. So that brain eating, soul sucking, coffee stealing copycat is coming to the precinct? Tomorrow?

"Yes. Be kind, she's not _that_ bad."

"Castle, she died her hair to match mine, ordered the same outfit, and tried to date you."

"She was just trying to get to know her character."

"And they still weren't satisfied. I don't know how much more she can do. Anything else and you may as well start calling her Beckett."

"Katherine Beckett, no one can replace you, you know that." said a startled Castle.

"Are you sure? Because Rhodes came pretty damn close."

"I assure you, I won't let it get out of hand."

"Okay Castle, but I'm trusting you, and don't make me regret it."

On this note, Castle decided not to bring up the second question. If this was Beckett's reaction to something of little importance, what would she say when he dropped the big bomb?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Reviews would be great! :) Thanks for reading. More soon.<br>**


	5. CHAPTER  5

**So here's a chapter. Thank you for your positive reviews, alerts, favorites, and hits. It makes me happy when I see a fanfiction email in my inbox :). (Yes, yes, I know everyone says this, but truly, I mean it-yes, they all say that too, but seriously! seriously! ;) And that LA episode blew my mind! That was a great episode.**

**about the time- from when Beckett forgot about her plans w/ Josh to her dinner date w/ Castle it was only one evening. Time won't always be 4chpts/half evening so if you have questions- PM me or review & ask! **

**Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own CASTLE, the characters, objects, etc. (I wish I did :-] )**

**Happy reading- I really hope you like it. Warning: It might be not so great- I've been blocked and had to get this out there. **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5<span>

It was extremely late and as Castle entered his loft, he was sure to gently close the door knowing Alexis was asleep. There on the overstuffed but heavenly couch sat Martha.

"Mother, why are you still up? It's almost two in the morning!"

"Richard darling, do you really think I could go to sleep before debriefing you about your date with Kate?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Whatever it was, I want to know what happened."

"Fine. We went to Remy's, ate, had fun, discussed a few work matters, took a walk in the park, and that's pretty much it."

"You mean to tell me that's _all_ you did in 3 hours alone with Detective Beckett? I am your mother, and I insist you tell me all the details right now Richard Alexander Rodgers."

Castle bended under this unusually severe tone. "Well, there happened to be just one fork, so we shared, or rather, I fed Beckett.", he winked naughtily.

"Sweetheart, when I told you to hijack all the forks and make her share with you I was kidding. In gods name, I would never imagine that you would actually do that. What's gotten into you Richard? Kate must have been livid."

"Actually she agreed."

"Wow, she must have been starving for her to eat off your fork."

"Mother, please, that's enough."

"Ok son, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Beckett's head was spinning from events of the evening. She had spent 3 complete hours solely with Castle, and it wasn't the tiniest bit awkward. They had fun together, laughing, joking, and the comical playful banter that often occurred. She felt a special connection, a feeling she didn't know how to name. Kate wanted to tell Rick how she felt but believed if she opened her mouth she wouldn't know the right words to express herself. She wasn't ready, not quite yet.<p>

Brushing her teeth and putting her hair in a messy bun, she climbed into bed clutching a large packet of paper. Castle had given her the a sneak peek of his newest _Nikki Heat _series novel, _Heat Wave._ Unfortunately, Paula hadn't allowed him to give her a full copy, but these five chapters were long. They'd have to do, thought Kate.

Since her mother's death, Kate made it a ritual to read at least a chapter from one of Castle's books every evening. Even when she'd met him, she kept it up (of course Castle didn't know). Turning the title page she looked for a dedication, strangely, there wasn't one. Maybe he's saving it for the complete novel, that had to be it, she thought. She started reading out loud, pronouncing every word with the utmost care and annunciation. Kate even added voices to what she thought some of the characters sounded like. On page 12, her eyes started to flutter. Resisting sleep, she tried to close one eye and keep the other open. Naturally, this failed, within 2 seconds she was deeply asleep.

That night, she dreamed a terrible dream. Castle was bleeding out, there was no one there except Hal Lockwood, also dying. He had shot Castle, and Beckett knew what she had to do. She leaned over the barely breathing Castle, and tears welled up in her eyes at the look of panic and desperation on his face. Remembering Royce's words, "_The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder, if only…" _she breathed, "I llll-" "I lll-o" she tried again, but finally she managed, "I love you, Castle." But it was too late, his eyes had closed and she knew he was gone. Forever. Tears poured down her face, this couldn't be happening, he hadn't heard her, they'd never have a chance. Just as she thought her world was ending, she woke up shuddering and in cold sweat.

It took a few minutes for her to recognize her surroundings. What was that? A sign? Ever since she'd read the letter from Mike, she began to look at Castle differently. Finally realizing that it was only a dream, Castle was _not_ dead, and Hal Lockwood was still in jail and alive, she checked her alarm clock: 6:30am. She wanted to send a quick text to Castle and make sure he was ok. Contemplating what she was going to say, she typed out several things. _"Hey Castle, you ok? _No, that sounded too desperate, he wouldn't know why she was asking if he was ok. "_Hey Castle, what time are you gonna be at the 12th?" _That was an option. Or, "_Hi." _That was the best, not too intrusive, but he'd be sure to write back if he got the message. Knowing Castle wouldn't write back for another hour or so, he was probably sleeping, she decided to get more rest herself. Just as sunk into the pillows, her phone beeped and a new message came in. _"Hi detective, you're up awfully early." _Glad of this confirmation of his well being, Kate could finally relax. Now for more sleep she thought; she would need it, especially if Natalie Rhodes was coming in, it was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad chapter? Not too bad, right? Sorry it was short. Was the dream tacky? Go easy- please ;) ? Thanks for reading! Hope you can review. <strong>


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Has it really been a week and a half! Ah! Sorry for not updating sooner. Kinda short, but here it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 6<span>

Richard Castle woke up in his king size bed and decided to get a glass of water. When returned to his vast room, he found a new text message awaited him. _"Hi."_ from Kate. From Kate? Beckett? Since when did she text him casually? Too stunned to come up with anything witty, he just wrote _"Hi, detective, you're up awfully early."_

...

After an hour of just staring at the ceiling, Rick realized he'd be late if he didn't leave within the next fifteen minutes. After running his quick multi-color led lights shower and changing into a blue denim button down shirt and jeans, he ran out of the house. Now two blocks away from the precinct, Castle went into Starbucks. He made sure to order _three_ venti coffees, to ensure there would be no coffee stealing today. Grabbing a biscotti for himself, a cookie for Beckett, and chocolate covered cranberries for Natalie, he ran as fast as he could. Beckett said she'd arrive around 9 and Natalie said she'd come at 9:30. It was already 9:25 and he didn't want the two women to be there without him. More focused on moving his legs as quickly as possible, he didn't notice a man and his dog walking directly in his path the opposite direction. He collided with them at full force and the saint bernard, now stained with coffee, started howling at the top of its lungs. Cursing him, the man continued walking. Exasperated at his bad fortune, Castle was really running late. He finally arrived at the 12th soaked in coffee, saint bernard drool, and exhausted. On top of it, he now only had two cups instead of three. Someone would be missing their coffee today.

As soon as his friends and colleagues saw him, Castle was bombarded with questions. First, Beckett, then Ryan, and finally Esposito had their questions.

"Castle? What happened to you?"

"Is that drool?"

"Bro, were you mauled by lions?"

Before he spoke, Castle handed Beckett her coffee and cookie. She gave him a small smile but raised an eyebrow at his disheveled state. "It's a long story..." he hastily replied, but just as he was going try and explain the mess, he was saved by the entrance of Natalie Rhodes.

"Did you miss me? It's been a while. Now who wants some autographs?" she said, flouncing in with her long hair in perfect blonde ringlets. Everyone at the precinct briefly stared, but quickly returned to work. Rhodes' popularity had declined ever since her kiss with Rick. Everyone in the office was for the _"caskett_" relationship and turned against anyone who was out to destroy that, no matter how famous. Seeing Kate, Natalie exclaimed,

"Kate! How are you honey? We have catching up to do. You know, I've been working on a few of your moves and I'd like to run them by you if that's ok." As soon as her back was turned, Beckett gave her an eye roll and stuck her tongue out. She was not in the mood. Castle, as usual, was watching Kate and gave her a small shrug of his shoulders and an innocent wink. After she greeted her "double", the actress saw Castle.

"Why if it isn't Richard Castle, we meet again."

"Hello Natalie, how do you do?"

"Very well thank you. What happened to you? Is this what happens when I leave? You fall apart?"

"No, I just had some issues today." said Castle defensively. Natalie just frowned. Clearly seeing Castle in a less than perfect state bothered her.

...

An hour later, Beckett and Castle were sitting next to each other filing through criminal records and their alibis to narrow down the list of possible suspects. Every now and then Kate would say "Aha! Here's one!" and then "Never mind, his description doesn't match our suspects." For every file Beckett read, Castle would go through 3.

"How do you do that? It isn't fair!" proclaimed Kate when Rick had finished his entire pile and she still had half of hers left.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my superior speed reading techniques."

"How do you know you haven't missed anything?"

"Oh, but I haven't."

"Really, you sure about that?" She picked up a file from Castle's "complete" pile and asked,

"Give me a description: Frank White."

"Male, white, 42, caught for trespassing, did time for burglary and attempted murder."

Snatching another file, she said, "Eliza Garcia."

"Female, hispanic, 33, recorded to have attempted to steal a laptop from a store."

"Alison Smith."

"Female 38, no criminal records."

"Darn. I wish I could speed read!"

"I could give you a few private lessons." he said with a seductive grin.

"Uh, no thanks."

...

After going home during the lunch break and changing into a clean pair of closed, Castle opened his door and found Beckett standing in front of him.

"Beckett?"

"Castle? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's about Hal Lockwood: his trial is this weekend and I'd like you to come. You were a big part of helping me capture him, you saved my life."

...

Castle was in shock. Him? Go to a court trial? The trial where the torturer of Ryan and Esposito, the almost-killer of Kate, and psycho was to be questioned? Forget it! So many things could go wrong, but then again, he was one for the action, and Kate wanted him there. Before pausing and without a second thought he said,

"Ok."

"Thanks. It means a lot. I don't want him escaping under any loop holes, and even if he doesn't, I need you to prevent me from shooting him right then and there."

"Happy to be of service." said Castle grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry weird chapter? I'm trying to incorporate what's happening on CASTLE (TV) currently. After the season finale, I'll go back to<br>Castle's big bomb question etc. Excited for tomorrow?**


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Here's the next chapter, took a little longer to update that I thought it would. What's funny is it takes more time to actually sit down and write something than the actually writing itself! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 7<span>

_A few days later. _

Castle couldn't. He just couldn't leave her. He wouldn't move. Not now, not when Katherine Beckett was in most need of him. He was going to tell her that he got a book deal in France and would be moving in a month, but now? He couldn't. Almost fatally injured and virtually on her deathbed, Castle was the most important thing to Kate at the moment. Well him, and her doctors. Unfortunately, Josh was one of them. She had been shot close to the heart and who had to come to the rescue? Josh. The Josh who always ruined things, the same Josh who was preventing them from getting together. Castle had smashed several glasses that evening contemplating his next move. He had told her he loved her, so now what? Would she remember? What would she say? Would she break up with the beloved doctor of hers? Would Josh be performing a life changing/saving surgery that would heal her? Would she be so grateful that she wouldn't think of Rick? What would happen if she did remember? Day after day, week after week, he just sat there, by her hospital bed. She had undergone several surgeries, some successful, others not, but for the most part, she was doing well. Any moment she would wake up. However it would be a while before she was deemed fit to work. Every morning, Castle would go up to Josh and ask him how she was doing. Always the same stupid answer, "improving." What was "improving" supposed to mean? How slowly was she improving?

Finally, one morning, some three weeks after the incident, Kate woke up. Castle was sitting right there just staring at her.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Kate, you're in the hospital." he replied and reached to press a button for motorcycle surgeon. As much as he didn't like him, Rick wanted what was best for Kate at the moment.

"Castle?" It took a minute to register her surroundings. When she saw what Rick's motion toward the button she said, "No, don't press that. I'm fine, I don't need to see a doctor."

"You've been shot in the stomach. You've undergone several surgeries and been out for at least 3 weeks. This is the first time you've opened your eyes, I think you need help. Now take it easy."

"Castle, I don't need help. Don't tell me what to do!" As she tied to take a step out of bed, she nearly collapsed into Castle's arms. "I guess I could use the doctor, I'm weaker than I thought," she sighed. Five minutes later, Josh appeared.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he said pasting a huge superficial grin on his face.

"Fine. Everything is a blur. What happened?"

"Well, I'll leave that part up to you," he said nodding at Castle, "But all I can tell you is that you've undergone quite a lot, 3 surgeries in fact. You'll need your rest. I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in the hospital for another two weeks, I'll send the physical therapist tomorrow if you're not too tired."

"3 surgeries? How much is that gonna cost?" inquired Kate.

"Don't worry, it's not an issue. I fixed it up with the hospital and I got away with performing the first two pro bono and uh, um, Castle here paid for the third."

"First of all, Josh, you performed my surgeries? And second, Castle, you didn't have to do that, I could scrape up the money."

"It was my pleasure. Kate, if I had just pushed you out of the way a second earlier, I saw the glint of the gun!"

"Are you really blaming yourself Rick? Just stop."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll just leave you to it then." said Josh awkwardly.

"Wait- Thank you, thank you for saving my life." Kate said to him. Castle seemed to be waiting to say something. As soon as Josh left,

"Kate, we need to talk."

"Yeah, about that... Can I get some sleep first? I feel as if i've run a marathon."

"Of course, of course."

...

When Kate awoke, Castle was just sitting there, staring, as usual.

"Kate, we need to talk." he repeated.

"Ok."

"So exactly how much do you remember about being shot? I mean, I know you said everything was a blur, but do you remember..._anything?_"

Furrowing her brow, she began, "Um, I remember Montgomery's funeral. I was speaking about him, and then the next thing I know is I'm on the ground in immense pain."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No nothing else... Wait! You leaned over me and said something...? I think. First you said... I don't remember, I'm thinking, but I can't remember what you said!"

"Take your time."

"I think you said something like stay with me? Yes, of course, that's what you said. And then there was something else... It was another three word phrase. I really can't remember!"

Castle's heart sank into his stomach. She didn't remember? Was this fate?

"Oh, that's ok. When and if you ever remember, we can talk about it then, no rush."

"Ok. So fill me in on what's been happening. How long have I been out? A few days? A week?"

"3 weeks."

"3 weeks? Why have I been here so long?"

"Like Josh said, you've had pretty serious injuries. The first surgery took 6 hours and wasn't completely succesful. You woke up in a medicated state shortly after it but went into v-fib, and then..."

"I went into V-fib? Wha-How? I don't have any heart problems."

"The surgery had some complications. They said you might, never mind."

"They said what?"

"It's all over now, so I guess I can tell you. They said you might not wake up for a few months."

"And then what?"

"Well, and then you were in a coma, for a week. That was when they tried the second surgery, luckily, with more successful results."

"This is too much for me to handle. Castle, can I have a minute? Alone?"

"Kate, I don't think you're strong enough..."

"CASTLE, out! NOW!"

"Okay okay, but just remember to press the blue button if you need anything."

"Okay Rick, your worrying is actually sweet." she said in a softer tone.

...

She remembered. She remembered everything. She remembered the smell of sweet green grass, she remembered the stab of pain before she hit the ground, she remembered Rick kneeling over her saying "stay with me", and most of all, she remembered Richard Castle saying "I love you, I love you, Kate."

She had lied to buy more time. What could she say to him about this topic? It was an unknown region for her, love. She had never "loved" anyone besides her mom and dad. All those meaningless relationships were just that, meaningless. Rick Castle was the first she felt something for, something real. But was she ready to declare it official? After all these years, she had finally gotten to know almost all the sides of Castle, arrogant, sweet, caring, strong, and comical. She didn't know what was holding her back now. What would happen when he found out she lied? And Josh? What would happen to the man who just saved her life? But then again, Castle had saved her life also, in fact, he has saved her from the brink of death multiple times.

On top of it, she still had Mike Royce's letter in mind. "Risking our hearts is why we're alive."

She thought, if she didn't decide soon, Castle would move on. Kate remembered how much it hurt to see Rick leave with Gina that summer. Reaching for her phone on the small chair next to the bed, she dialed 2 for Rick Castle.

"Kate? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I remembered."

...

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review it! <strong>


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Hello my wonderful fanfiction readers! I've just been the worst fanfiction author ever for not writing these past 3 weeks! Well here's chapter eight! So sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy, it took a different turn than I expected. Hadn't written in a while so I hope it's not a little rusty. **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 8<span>

Kate was baffled. Was she ready to go through with this? A lengthy conversation with Castle? With heart-felt feelings and all that gooey stuff? She wasn't quite sure. Her mother's case was already so much for her to handle. And now this? Just a few weeks ago, though it felt like days, she had been carried away by Castle as she heard the entire battle between Lockwood and Montgomery, she had to hear his death, the man who stood up for her, taught her everything she knew, supported her, comforted her. She'd also been chasing after helicopters and what not. After all this, a conversation with Rick Castle should be easy. But it wouldn't be, she knew it, and he knew it, but there was no getting around it. Those three life changing words were said, and somehow, someway, there would be a discussion.

Another though flitted across her mind. Josh. What about him? Did he mean anything to her? Just a month ago Castle had confronted about him, listing him a man she hid behind to hide her true feelings. This was the truth. But break up with him? After he had done so much for her? There were two consciences advising her, almost in cartoons, minus the devil horns and angel wings. One said not to, he would always be there, constantly bringing gifts, love, and comfort, just like a dog. A faithful dog. The other conscience said to go for the new! Castle was not just some old dog, he was exciting, their relationship would be full of surprises.

Beckett was afraid of surprises. They were the one thing that scared her most. She always liked to know what she was doing, where she was going, and what her purpose was. For Rick she never knew what would come next, whether he was helping her with murder cases or cracking some joke that made her want to burst out laughing but had to restrain herself. Just like she used to be afraid of the dark, she was now afraid of real relationships. Could Castle be her one and done? She really hated dating many men. She had to try, or she'd never know.

That day Katherine Beckett vowed to conquer her fear of relationships just she did with her fear of the dark when she was younger. And the only was to do that was to face it.

...

Rick had just went around the corner to get a bear claw and a coffee to think things through when his cell rang and it was Kate. He hadn't been expecting this so quickly, how could she remember within 30 minutes? He had been so hurt that she hadn't remembered, but then again, she had just been shot. But a call? This soon? Castle wasn't able to understand, had she remembered the entire time? Was she afraid of releasing her feelings to him? He'd go back and tell her that he didn't know what was going on either, that he was just as confused.

The entire walk back to the hospital was especially conflicting for Rick. He hadn't realized just what saying those three words meant, but now they were out, and there as no taking them back. He could no longer hide in a safe zone of playful friends. They either had a shot at a relationship or she would tell him this wouldn't work. But she felt something for him too right? She had to!When he told her, she smiled, barely, but still, it was a smile. It was unbearable to imagine what would happen if she said this wouldn't work out between them. It would be over. Just like the time when he almost destroyed their relationship by looking into her mother's case. Why did all their relationship issues occur around her mothers case? Well, that was a stupid question he thought. That was then she was most vulnerable, susceptible to all sorts of emotions that would be normally locked in a box.

How would their relationship work once out in the open? Could there still be playful banter when they were together-together? This was all part of the Castle-Beckett charm. All these questions were worrying him. But wait, why was he even thinking of these things? What if, just what if... she said no? And then there was Josh. Motorcycle boy-man. Whatever you wanted to call him. The same Josh that ALWAYS got it the way of things, whether it was a heart to heart conversation, an invitation to eat together, or just relaxing time. That stupid man with the bright white smile! But really, there wasn't anything wrong with him, he was just... Josh... "That nice guy around the corner who always gives kids free candy and operates pro-bono for needy cases."

He finally got to the door of the hospital but didn't realize it. His feet had carried him before his mind registered his location. It was almost 10 minutes until his preoccupied mind was able to focus. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it. There sat Kate, perhaps paler than usual, but beautiful as always. She was in a private room, credit to Josh, so there was no risk of being overheard. Wafting over to the arm chair as if he had no legs, Castle plopped down. He expected Kate to speak, but she didn't. Neither did he. They just glanced at each other, and their eyes locked. In this look, everything was explained. They knew each other's thoughts and feelings, they could feel the passion, confusion, sadness, and joy, all at once. At last, Beckett broke the silence.

"I love you Rick, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know some of you said you wanted more description than conversation so here it is. Do you want in the next chapter a conversation between Rick and Kate or just a short description of their conversation or no conversation at all and skip to the next scene as if it already happened? Your choice! Some of you also said you wanted to hear the KateRick convo so that's why I'm asking :). So I'm not sure how much longer I should continue this story, I hope it's not getting too boring or too emotional or tacky etc... It might go tops 10 more chapters? I might start another fanfiction in the meantime but depending on the feedback on this one I might decide to continue :) for longer than 10 chapters. 'Liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Comments? Review it!  
><strong>


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Hi readers! YES, yes, I know I'm terrible for not updating in a month. This summer has been, quite, how shall I put it, stressful. Well enough about me, I don't want you to get bored reading this A/N.**

**IMPORTANT INFO NOT TO SKIP: The story is becoming total A/U little by little. This chapter is rough, I haven't written in a while. In the story we're at a rough patch but within this chapter and the next the story will run more smoothly. I experimented by putting the second part of the chapter in different perspectives, I might occasionally do this. And last, (For all you 'always' haters, including me) I hate using always, but it just seemed right, I only used it once and it wasn't in conversation. ;) NOW READ! Please? (oh and REVIEW! Please?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, obviously.**

**...**

CHAPTER 9

She covered her mouth, aghast at what she had just said. Though it seemed the right thing to say, panic flowed through every part of her. What was the next step? This seemed to be exactly was Castle was thinking. But instead of speaking he swept her into his arms and kissed her. What was only seconds seemed to be hours. It felt right. He was there for her, always. And she'd always be there for him. He was also the second person in her life she had said '_I love you'_ to-the first being her dad-. The most Josh had received had been, "you're the best," or "thank you so much, you're so sweet."

When the kiss ended they just stood there wrapped in each others arms staring into the latter's eyes. Though both clearly knew their feelings were real, they didn't know how to cope with them. What would be the next phase in their relationship? Would there still be a spark? Images of the two hand in hand strolling through Central Park, Paris, Madrid, London, Tokyo, Shanghai, picnics on beaches, boating, and swimming crossed their minds but they could not express further emotion. Neither pulled away, until there was a loud rapping on the door.

"Come in," they both said, fixing their hair and composing themselves.

"Hey, Beckett! How are you? I heard you were- Are you two okay?" said Detective Ryan entering the room.

"Yes, everything's fine, it's nice to see you again too Ryan."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Lanie passed him and entered the room.

"Why the close proximity?" she asked. Looking down Castle and Beckett realized they were standing less than six inches apart and slowly took a step back.

"I was just- helping Kate get a glass of water."

"I don't see water or a glass anywhere." said a perplexed Ryan.

"What were you really doing?" skepticism reeked in Lanie's tone.

"He tells the truth. He was helping me to get a glass and fill it up in the bathroom."

"Sure.." The conversation continued. Esposito entered shortly after.

"Beckettttt, sorry I was late, just had to wrap up some stuff at the precinct after I got the message about you. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Small conversation with non-quintessential topics occurred. Anything to break the ice between Beckett, Castle, and the others. For Beckett's colleagues, it was strange to see her in this environment in hospital, in a white gown, no makeup, Castle by her side. Well the Castle part was actually pretty normal.

...

_Lanie's perspective (though still third person)_

She'd heard something, but she wasn't sure what. She had been standing outside the door, you could almost call it eavesdropping, but it was unintentional. Lanie received the message that Kate was awake and was ready to visit when she had seen Castle come down the hall alone as then enter Kate's room. Not wanting to interrupt, she stood outside, not too close, but close enough to hear conversation.

At first she heard a boring, "Hello, how are you?" But she assumed this was in code Castle/Beckett language. They always had their hidden meanings. Everything they said usually hinted at something deeper that neither was ready to admit. Next was just as uninteresting. Just silence. This was when Lanie decided to press her ear to the door. She was impatient and couldn't stand the thought of missing juicy moments because of a space issue. Still she heard nothing. After approximately five minutes, she heard Kate speak a three syllable word that started with 'I' and ended with 'you'. She gasped, but not loud enough to travel through the door. Could Kate have finally professed her love for Castle? It wasn't possible! What else could be in the middle of I and you though? ... 'I hate you?' 'I despise you?' She didn't want to think of these things. 'I'll kill you." Maybe, but Kate didn't sound like she was angry. Before she had further time to contemplate, she heard footsteps and swiveled around. There was Ryan with raised eyebrows at the sight of Lanie eavesdropping. She gave him a mischievous smile, and waited slightly before walking down the hall. It would bee too early to enter the room, especially entering with Ryan wouldn't give her anytime to think.

_(Later) _It was confirmed, it had to be. When she saw the two standing side by side, _almost _in each other's arms, Kate had to have said 'I love you." And then that lame excuse about the water?"

_Ryan and Esposito's perspective (third person)_

_(Ryan)_

He saw Lanie down the hall who clearly seemed to be eavesdropping but said nothing. He wondered if she'd notice him. She did, and strangely didn't look guilty.

As he entered Detective Beckett's room, he felt awkward and ungainly. The usual tidy, fierce woman was just standing there, still gorgeous but different. It was a side of her he'd never seen before. Unprotected, vulnerable. She looked so natural and serene and peaceful. He wondered what made her so peaceful. It must have been Castle, whether he said something he did not know but Castle was also staring at her in a dreamy admiring state. Putting two and two together, he remembered the look on Lanie's face. Now curious, he had to refrain from asking and instead just asked "How are you."

_(Esposito)_

Kate Beckett. The beautiful Kate Beckett. She was his boss, his girlfriend's best friend, and most importantly, a wonderful person. He was overjoyed with happiness at the phone call he had received from Castle that she was ok. Of course, leave it to Castle to sit by her bedside, and watch her day and night. Esposito knew that Castle loved her, but when would they just admit it?

He was confused when he entered and saw them standing near each other with blank faces and Lanie and Ryan smiling at each other. What did he miss?

The conversation between the five was dull but Esposito could tell that Castle and Beckett wanted to be alone. Despite his attempts to coax the others away for a 'drink of tea' not that they ever drank tea, failed miserably.

He'd just have to wait to find out information. The entire time he felt jittery and impatient but tried not to make this visible to the others.

...

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. Thanks for reading, keep in mind the beginning note I left you. Haven't written in a while, so if it's a little out of character, especially compared to the other chapters, sorry! Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW NOW! Please? I'm more inspired now so the update time should be shorter! :) especially with reviews!**


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

**Thank you readers and reviewers, you're the best! I read your reviews and I'd like to let you know it really keeps me inspired and motivated to write! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over four months! I'm glad new readers are still subscribing and favorite-ing even though I haven't updated!**

**I'm shocked that RISE (4X1) kinda followed my storyline of "A Mistake." I said that Beckett would lie to Castle about remembering, and look, she did! Also, I said Beckett would go into V-Fib and what? I'm psychic, jk. Let's just hope it continues to follow my story line and she tells him she does remember! AU (alternate universe) begins here. (Gates is going to be really nice but other conflicts will occur, don't worry!) **

**Again, sorry for the typos ex: died instead of dyed etc! Please stay with me! ;) I'll try and update more frequently. I might start a few other fan fictions. I'll keep you updated!**

**Here's another chapter, please review! Sorry if it's rusty, it's been a while! These might turn into a series of short stories with time lapses in between!**

**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.**

_2 __months __later_.

It was her first day back at work. Everything seemed off. The new captain Victoria Gates seemed like a lovely woman. She always smiled at Beckett and gave her little tips here and there. She was almost too lovely, it was a bit creepy. The worst part was that Kate didn't think she deserved this treatment. When she went to the shooting range, her shots not only didn't hit the center of the target but didn't even come close to hitting the paper at all. Her stamina had gone down tremendously and after running just a couple of blocks she was panting. Her co-workers all looked at her with pity and sympathy though they tried to hide it; they knew she hated this. The only good thing that had recently changed was Castle. They weren't quite together-together yet but the next step in their relationship had evolved considerably. The two often held hands and could be seen being more flirtatious than usual. Through her recovery, he had been by her side. Richard Castle had temporarily moved into Kate's apartment to help out in every way he could. Of course, that didn't include cuddling, but tucking her in and giving her a small goodnight kiss on the cheek was just as satisfying, for now.

Through her recovery, pain, anger, and frustration at not being able to be best in whatever she did, Castle was always there. For the first weeks of her recovery, Kate hid her emotions beneath an opaque veil; Castle could read them, but couldn't quite interpret them.

"Ryan, Esposito, there's a murder on 50th and 7th. Beckett, Castle, go to the shooting range, I expect a 20% improvement! But if you don't, well there's always more time sweetie. Good luck to all of you!" said Gates.

"Yes ma'am." they all replied.

1 hour later Beckett stood covered in sweat and very frustrated. This time she had actually hit her target but had hit no where near where she had been aiming.

"I can't stand it anymore! I just can't! Why am I so terrible?"

**That's all folks. Yes. Short. TOO SHORT! I know! You must be thinking 'After four entire months this is all she writes' Don't judge! I tried several editions to this chapter but couldn't add more. I thought it was better to post _something_ rather than nothing. Thanks for reading! The next update is coming soon, I PROMISE! This was a bad chapter. Yes, I know. SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: It occurs a year later, and let's just say our old Rick Castle has changed, quite a lot.**


	11. CHAPTER 11

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm the worst. I have not updated in over a year... I can't believe I've published this story In April of 2011! That seems like such an eternity ago. So, for recap, please reread the story, the future chapters will make a lot more sense. I recently reread this story and I realized just how many grammatical and typos there were! Sorry about that...Thank you so much to CrimeGirlmariah2000 for reviewing recently and asking me to continue the story! Also special thanks to BlueTigress, Chkgun93, castlebeckett siempre, phnxgrl, Bella Paige and everyone else who has stayed strong with this story and read and reviewed every chapter! Your continuous support encourages and motivates me to write more every day! Hope you're sticking on with this story.**

_Updates: Since it's been such a long time, (since early of Season 4) where Caskett was not yet official, I'm fast forwarding to a point to where they're together. I'm still keeping the general setting, emotion, and dynamic of this story. Hope it works, let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, the characters, ABC, or anything else. All I own are my brains, my wit, and a computer. Well not literally._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_A year later._

There were two people Kate Beckett absolutely loathed. Jerry Tyson, more commonly known as 3XK, and William Bracken, US Senator. Katherine Beckett's two adversaries had both attempted to annihilate those closest to her, Richard Castle and Johanna Beckett. While one killer had nearly succeeded, the other had, shattering Beckett's heart. Rick Castle, irresistibly charming, sincere, endearing, and adorably narcissistic, had slowly helped her heal and solve the tragic case of Johanna Beckett. When Kate found out that Bracken was behind the hit ordered on her mother, she sought him out, furry embedded in her veins.

Kate Beckett, one of the strongest women alive, sits in her living room, contemplating her next move. Picking up her phone, Kate dialed the only person who could understand her right now, Richard Castle.

"Kate? What's wrong?" answered Rick on the very first ring.

"Castle, we need to talk. How fast can you be here?" Kate replied.

"Give me 10 minutes, I'll be there as soon as possible." said Rick, throwing on a soft and worn dark grey t-shirt and a pair or scruffy jeans.

Twelve minutes later, looking windswept and ruggedly handsome, Richard Castle arrived at Kate Beckett's door, flowers and two coffees in hand. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, he took a peek in the mirror across the hall and ruffled his hair. Before the sound of the high pitched "ding" ended, Kate Beckett stood in the doorway, looking casual, but as flawless as one could be.

"You're late." stated Kate.

"Hi beautiful." said Rick, throwing her one of his most infamous alluring smiles that warmed even the coldest of hearts.

"Well you're not that bad yourself. Come on in." replied Beckett with a sly grin.

Castle and Beckett shared a brief and enchanting kiss before she ushered him inside and shut the door. Taking one of the coffees from Castle, Kate simultaneously reached for a vase to hold the lovely compilation of fresh flowers.

"Sit." she commanded.

"Ooo, bossy."

"Castle."

"Kate?"

"RICK."

"Beckett?"

"Richard Castle. We are not playing the name game. We have serious matters to discuss."

"Oh, can't a writer have some fun?"

"Castle, I'm serious."

"Seriously serious, or just serious?"

"CASTLEEEEEE..."

"Okay, I'm sorry. In all 'seriousness' what's wrong?" he said, placing an emphasis on seriousness.

"I'd like to discuss our future. About a year ago you supported me through my recovery. I was weak, exhausted all the time, frightened, and pessimistic. You were there for me. I am so grateful for that. Since then, we have figured out that William Bracken was the monster who ordered the hit on my mom. I've dealt with that situation for now, but I'm sure he'll eventually realize we were bluffing with the file. Tyson, well that's an entirely different story. You say he's not dead, I think you shot him. I think he's dead. He got what he deserved and that's all there is to it. But whether he's dead or alive, what's our next move? Castle, what's next for you and me?"

"I've been thinking, what if we went away? Away from all this craziness? Away from New York City? Away from killers, suspects, detectives, Gates, the 12th?

"Where would we go?"

"France. Paris. I've been offered a book deal in which Nikki Heat travels the world. It was actually a long standing offer. Since last year when you were...shot..."

Beckett's heart sank. He wanted to leave New York? For how long? What if she said no? She would be impending his career because he surely wouldn't go without her. Or would he?

"Would we just pack up and go? Forever? You know I can't do that. My job, my father, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan... and what about Alexis and Martha?"

Castle predicted the panic before Kate began to feel it.

"Just for a month. Just to escape. You have sick days don't you? I don't recall you missing more than one or two days of work this entire year. The boys, your dad, Lanie; they can all wait. It's only a month. Alexis is busy with college. Her semester exams are next week and she's been studying 24/7. My mother has recently resumed her "life coaching" and uses the loft as a place to congregate. I'm sure she would be happy for us. Trust me, it's what you need. All expenses paid by the publishing company."

Rick's offer seemed so enticing, but Kate could not thoroughly grasp the idea of leaving the big apple in the middle of January. Conflicting emotions circled through her brain. All the cases at the precinct had become so mainstream. Petty crimes of jealously, poor motives for murder; Ryan and Esposito could handle it. The battling need for a break finally beat her stubbornness.

"Fine. One month."

"Good. We leave next Sunday."

**Short but sweet. Mixed emotions everywhere. Dealing with the aftermath of solving two great cases and Beckett's confusion on her purpose as a detective is tough. Hope you liked it. It's something. Hope to update tomorrow or so. Followers from way back when, are you still with me? I hope so. Please review! Any suggestions, ideas, thoughts, anything! Thanks for reading, -M.**


	12. CHAPTER 12

**HEY GUYS! LESS THAN A WEEK TO UPDATE! Now that's a miracle. CHAPTER 12 everybody! Let me know how you like it. 12th precinct, 12th chapter, published during the 12th hour. MUAHAHAHAHHA. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Every night during the week leading up to the flight to Paris, Kate battled insomnia. The earliest she fell asleep was 3 in the morning, and those nights were considered "lucky." Because Beckett was only getting about 4 hours of sleep every night, by Friday she looked dead. Even Victoria Gates asked her if something was wrong. Brushing it off lightly, Kate Beckett replied, "It's just the usual. Catching murderers requires energy."

Hidden conflicting thoughts of doubt and excitement occupied Kate's mind all day and night. So many "What ifs?" crowding her brain. One one hand, she was receiving an opportunity to travel to Paris with the love of her life, but at the same time she could picture all the things that could possibly go wrong. Trying to focus on the positive, she imagined this journey as new milestone for her and Castle, a trip bringing them closer than ever.

Trust was difficult for Katherine Beckett. It was the one emotion that she constantly battled with. Afraid of getting hurt again, Kate still guarded her emotions behind a brick wall. Kate was strong, powerful, and independent. However, underneath the confident exterior she was also just as vulnerable and insecure as a little girl. Beckett liked to believe she was "tough," but really, she was a hopeless romantic. She always cried at the end of chick flicks, routed for happy endings, and was devastated when someone died -even though it was obviously fake and even a little bit cheesy. She truly loved watching reruns _Temptation Lane _and _Nebula 9_, following each character's story line, and engaging in the fandom.

This inner soft, mushy, "cookie dough" like side to Kate Beckett was precisely what Castle loved about her. He loved the fact that she was able to unwind and truly open up. Every day he gained more of her trust, and the wall of isolation further crumbled. Castle hoped that this trip to Paris would be the perfect time to get to connect with Beckett in a relaxed environment.

"I would like to invite everyone to drinks and dinner tomorrow evening. My treat. Beckett and I have some exciting news to relay!" announced Castle on Friday evening.

"Are you getting married?" asked Ryan, looking for an engagement ring on Beckett's left hand.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Beckett, doing a spit-take. Coffee went flying through the air, landing on paperwork, and all over Gates', who happened to be sitting next to Beckett.

"Sorry sir, I was just, well, surprised." apologized Beckett. This innocent remark had sparked wild theories in her mind. Married? Would she keep her surname Beckett? Or would her new name be Katherine Castle? Imagine that! Would her kids be, Sarah Castle, Johanna Castle, and William Castle? Woah, take a step back, she told herself. Marriage was not even on the table, let alone children. Castle had hardly ever mentioned having more kids. However on one occasion, he had expressed he was open to the possibility of more. Things were moving too fast, she needed to slow down. Trying to concentrate on simply relaxing in Paris with Castle for a month, she closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, willing herself to calm down.

"Ryan, I think that was an inappropriate question. The entire idea of this dinner is to convey the information. Otherwise, Castle and Beckett would just have you interrogate them right here and now." inserted Gates.

Castle, whose eyes flitted to Beckett's, was wondering just what was going through her mind. They had been in secretly in love for more than 3 years but hadn't admitted their feelings until a little less than a year ago. Would he be expected to propose soon? In Paris? How romantic would that be? But were they ready to spend the rest of their lives together? Was he her 'one and done'?

"Well are you in? You all coming?" asked Castle.

"I'm in." said Lanie.

"Count me in. I'm interested to hear this." replied Ryan.

"Yo. Totally in." said Esposito, clapping Castle on the back.

"Well I guess I'm in too." said Gates, although she already knew what the announcement was.

Four weeks ago, Castle had entered her office discreetly and begged her to let Beckett miss work for a month. With much coercion, bribery, and charm, Castle had managed to successfully convince her.

"What does Beckett think about this? Is she thrilled?" Gates had asked.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet. It's sort of a surprise. If you could keep it a secret, that would be great."

"You haven't told her yet? If there's one thing I know about Kate Beckett, it's that she hates surprises."

"Trust me. She'll love it. It's just what she needs. Thank you so much for your understanding."

"It's not as if I have a choice, do I? Beckett's never taken a sick day from work, and her vacation days have piled up. She's built up 2 months of vacation days."

"Thank you Captain."

"Well, if you must go, enjoy yourselves. I'm so envious."

The following evening, the three detectives, medical examiner, captain, and writer convened at The Old Haunt. Once the news of the Caskett vacation had been released, everyone toasted to the perfect couple, wishing them excitement and happiness.

Lanie and Esposito beamed at each other, thrilled for their best friends. Ryan possessed an omnipotent look, almost as if he knew all along. Surprisingly, even Gates smiled.

Castle and Beckett felt blessed to have such wonderful friends surrounding them: friends who doubled as family, who stuck by them through thick and thin. Arm in arm, they called it a night, and staggered out of the bar: thoroughly drunk, but blissfully happy.

"Have a safe trip!" yelled Esposito and Ryan.

"Don't forget to text me! I want details!" exclaimed Lanie.

"Have fun, you two. Beckett, you deserve it, and Castle, well, I guess you do too." said Gates.

Little did they know, Castle and Beckett were in for a monumental shock, less than 24 hours away.

* * *

><p><strong>STAY WITH ME. I'll be back with chapter 13 soon enough. Reviews? I love them. Thank you my wonderful friends.<strong>


End file.
